laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: A Day Out in London
A Day Out in London is the third chapter in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. Plot After arriving back in London, the group head to Layton's office to discuss their plan. Sycamore suggests that the group breaks up to find materials for the journey. Luke then suggests that they head out to Kensington. Aurora asks what Kensington is and Luke explains that it is the shopping market. Soon after that, Layton, Luke, Emmy, Aurora, and Sycamore set off to Kensington. After arriving in Kensington, Aurora is awestruck by the way that humans have made over the last millennium's. Luke then goes on and in about Kensington. After seeing his mom, the group decides to talk to her. No one notices that Aurora has left saying that someone was calling her. Characters Playable *Luke Triton *Hershel Layton *Emmy Altava *Desmond Sycamore Non-playable *Carmichael *Clamp Grosky *Aurora *Dean Delmona *Brenda Triton *Various policemen *Tommy *Granny Riddleton *Keats *Raymond *Amelie *Chelmey *Hanna *Leonard Bloom *Jean Descole *Dariya Kolum *Clark Triton *Bobby *Leon Bronev *Swift *Lucille Layton *Roland Layton Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''022: Hose Help?'' - Given by Emmy Altava ; located in Layton's Office - Not Obligatory *''023: Choc-Full'' - Given by Dean Delmona; located at Gressenheller Univerity - Obligatory *''024: Mutual Meeting Place'' - Given by Brenda Triton; located at Kensington High Street - Obligatory *''025: Cracking Combinations'' - Given by a policeman ; located at the Museum Grounds - Obligatory *''026: Copy Cats'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at Raven's Way - Not Obligatory *''027: A Heart of Tiles'' - Given by Amelie; located at the London Aerodome - Obligatory *''028: Directing a Delivery'' - Given by Dean Delmona ; located at Layton's Office - Not Obligatory *''029: Carriages of Justice'' - Given by a policeman ; located at Raven's Way - Not Obligatory *''030: Airship's Destination 2'' - Given by Raymond ; located on the Bostonius - Not Obligatory *''031: For the Heart!'' - Given by Hanna ; located at Scotland Yard - Obligatory *''032: Bibliofiling'' - Given by Emmy Altava ; located in the Archives - Not Obligatory *''033: Shopping Spree'' - Given by Brenda Triton ; located at Gressenheller University - Not Obligatory *''034: The Future Awaits'' - Given by Hanna ; located on Kensington High Street - Not Obligatory *''035: Fake Fragments'' - Given by Clark Triton; located in a zoomed-in part of the Museum - Obligatory *''102: Troubled Waters 3'' - Given by Bobby ; located at Scotland Yard - Not Obligatory Mysteries New Deception at the Museum Upon investigation of the string of robberies that have taken place at the museum, it becomes apparent that some artefacts were replaced with fakes. Who could the culprit be? The police are at a complete loss, despite their best efforts... Solved Deception at the Museum A corrupt police officer must have been claiming to recover the stolen artefacts while actually replacing them with fakes and making away with the real ones. The only officer in a position to pill off such a crime was DI Leonard Bloom himself! Layton's Thoughts Deception at the Museum *After receiving the mystery: How did so many of those pieces come to be replaced by fakes?' *After talking about the facts with Clark Triton: My investigation into the thefts of the artefacts has made it clear that someone very high up in Scotland Yard must be involved somehow... *After solving the mystery: Detective Bloom executed his operation flawlessly, but a tiny lapse in concentration allowed me to prove his guilt. Rewards *Episode: Fishy Business - Received at the start of the chapter. *Mystery Item: Green Apple - Examine the apple on the table in Layton's Office. *Collection: Miniature Laytonmobile - Found by examining the box atop the bookshelf in Layton's Office. *Nutty Roller Roly-Ploy Bridges - Received from Dean Delmona after solving 023: Choc-Full. *Mystery Item: Barber's Pole - Found after examining the barber's pole at Kensington High Street. *Mystery Item: Red Telephone Box - Found after examining the telephone box at Kensington High Street. *Dress up: Brenda's Request - Received from Brenda Triton after solving 024: Mutual Meeting Place. *Collection: Worn Bracelet - Found by examining the bench at the Museum Grounds. *Bloom Burst : Lily Lake - Received from a policeman after solving 025: Cracking Combinations. *Mystery Item: Greasy Ventilator Fan - Examine the ventilator fan at Raven's Way. *Collection: Blissful Boot - Found by examining the yellow vehicle at the London Aerodome. *Mystery Item: Weathervane Witch - Examine the weathervane at the London Aerodome. *Nutty Roller: Winding Way - Received from Amelie after solving 027: A Heart of Tiles. *Mystery Item: British Clock Tower - Examine the clock tower at Scotland Yard. *Mystery Item: Fire Hydrant - Examine the fire hydrant at Scotland Yard. *Bloom Burst: Wonderland - Received from Hanna after solving 031: For the Heart!. *Mystery Item: Waiting Room Bench - Examine the benches to the left at Reception. *Mystery Item: Detective's Phone - Examine the phone in Bloom's Office. *Mystery Item: Camera - Examine the camera in the Archives. *Collection: Confusing Stamp - Found by examining the box atop the leftmost bookcase in the Archives. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Brenda Triton after solving 033: Shopping Spree. *World Times - Received from Dariya Kolum at Kensington High Street. *World Times: Chippy Draws Huge Crowds! - Received after acquiring the World Times. *Mystery Item: Prototype Aeroplane - Examine the prototype aeroplane in the Museum. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Clark Triton after solving 035: Fake Fragments. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Bobby after solving 102: Troubled Waters 3. Category:Azran Legacy Chapters